Días sin nombres con muchos sabores
by Lirio Gray
Summary: Colección de cortos acerca de la vida de ambos siendo jóvenes y no tan jóvenes.
1. Postres

A veces los días pueden ser tediosos, molestos en demasía y provocar una sensación agria.

Sin importar que solo fuera un día escolar.

Ser un alumno aplicado y alguien de reconocimiento tiende a ser cansado. Ahora en el último día de la semana podría tomar un pequeño descanso, aunque antes tenía que pasar por el golpe final de la estridente semana.

Iba camino a su casa, pero antes tenía que pasar por un pequeño pedido de su hermana, algo dulce para terminar el día agrio con algo suave y agradable.

Detuvo sus pasos frente una tienda con un gran ventanal que exponía los deliciosos postres que vendían.

Soltó el extremadamente largo y cansado suspiro que daba marcha al momento más irritante de todos, ese momento que lo hacía maldecir cada segundo y querer dejar de ser una persona con modales.

Trató de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación, pero sabía de sobra que era algo imposible y solo le quedó resignarse.

Empujó con suavidad la puerta de aquel local haciendo sonar las campanillas.

Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron cuando lo sintió, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se tenso. De manera automática escucho su propio chasquido y sus cejas se fruncieron, llegó esa voz llena de burla y vibrante.

—Guren —como si su nombre bailará con descaro en sus labios, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, suave, con gracia y como si fuera un canto de ángeles. De manera sutil el depredador se acercaba a su presa y llama con miel en su voz.

Se crispó al tenerlo deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros y posando su mentón en ellos.

—Vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que el rígido Ichinose —la burla en ese tono era pan de cada día.

¿Por qué habría de dejarlo acomodarse y burlarse?

Con una vena apunto de explotar en su frente, tomó impulso y dio fuerte golpe al contrario apartándolo de una sola.

Malditos ángeles.

Maldita voz del viento.

Maldito Shinya.

Ni siquiera miró atrás para ver el estado de su amigo que se había doblado del dolor y comenzó a escoger lo que compraría para su hermana.

Los segundos nunca llegarían a cuatro con ese idiota existiendo.

—La dulce Yuu, quiere algo para la cena ¿eh? Comer tanto dulce a diario le hará daño.

Esta vez sí le dio un vistazo y se encontró con una imagen de la que se había hecho costumbre, pero seguía siendo algo cómica: lleno de mermelada en las mejillas y labios, manchas de harina en el delantal y el cabello recogido de manera caótica con un listón azul.

Todo un niño.

Todo un niño que tenía acceso a azúcar de manera ilimitada.

El cabello plateado de Shinya lucia especialmente esponjoso y suave esa tarde.

Carraspeo para llevar su atención a los dulces de nuevo.

—Esa mocosa nunca estará satisfecha hasta estar enterrada en dulce.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el canto del viento en una risa patosa.

Shinya, ese estúpido que tenía la suavidad y tranquilidad del viento en su risa.

—Aunque no la puedo culpar, estos son los mejores dulces del mundo —el sonrojo que pintó el lienzo era encantador, el impulso de estrellar su mano en la cara contraria para cubrirlo era fuerte.

Algo que no podía negar era que ese payaso de quinta sabía preparar los mejores postres que había probado en su vida.

Avergonzado, eso estaba pintado en todo el rostro del chico de ojos cobalto.

—Te daré unos que reserve para la pequeña, supongo que ese niño rubio estará de nuevo con ella así que le separe algunos también —eso era algo cálido del Hiragi, alguien dulce con los demás y atento como si de una madre se tratará.

Caminaron al mostrador donde tenía los panquecitos en bolsas decoradas de manera infantil—. No deberías de darle al revoltoso rubio, se quedará más tiempo y luego lo hará costumbre —lo escuchó reír del otro lado—. No me agrada ese niño, siempre está pegado a Yuu, parece su sombra y no deja de mirarme como si fuera una molestia.

El brillo en esos zafiros.

—Mi caramelito Guren, es intimidado por un niño de seis años, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que tu amada esposa le haga frente para que deje de molestarte? —quería soltarle un golpe para que esos labios dejaran de moverse de forma tan molesta—. No te preocupes tesoro, tu amorcito se encargara de ello.

En el mostrador se exhibían unos pastelillos, tomó uno de ellos y lo embarro en la cara del albino.

Una sonora carcajada dejo los rosados labios, crema en todo su rostro y aún así seguía riendo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para intentar hacer que el enojo se apaciguara.

Tenía que admitirlo, verlo de esa manera era algo realmente divertido y tierno el como limpiaba la crema mientras la comía.

—Vaya Guren, sí querías que yo fuera tu postre solo tenías que decirlo, yo mismo me hubiese preparado —tomó una fresa de uno de los pasteles y la puso en su boca guiñando el ojo a modo de invitación.

Su rostro ardía.

Era molestia de eso estaba seguro, estaba molesto con ese idiota, era eso, nada más que eso.

Abrió la boca para maldecirlo y una fresa entró sin permiso.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Sabroso? ¿Cuenta como beso indirecto? Tengo más de eso si gustas.

Shinya colocó las bolsas con postres en sus brazos y lo empujó hacía la salida.

—Esto va por cuenta de la casa, vuelve pronto Guren, ve con cuidado.

Salió de su estupor cuando sintió una mano golpear su trasero.

Y de manera inmediata la puerta se cerró y el letrero de cerrado se mostró.

El rojo lleno cada lugar en su piel, sentía un tic en las cejas y su cuerpo temblaba.

Un gruñido vibro en su garganta.

Sin duda tomaría venganza por el atrevimiento de ese descarado.

Maldito ángel.

Maldito ángel lleno de descaro.

Esa bonita apariencia solo era para ocultar el demonio que era.

Mañana se encargaría de hacerle pagar por esa indignación.

_Y tomaría su postre por compensación._


	2. Arcoíris parte 1

El ambienté se estaba poniendo húmedo.

Las luces cálidas y la lluvia en un torrencial fuera del bar.

Su mesa llena de botellas vacías y un acompañante inesperado fuera de sí.

Esa noche había quedado en salir con un chico que había conocido hace unos meses, habían quedado en tomar unas cuantas cervezas e ir a su casa para liberar el estrés acumulado por el trabajo duro que había tenido la compañía; en la cual se habían conocido.

Se supone que se vería con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, con una piel ligeramente bronceada y un poco alto. No era una belleza, pero no estaba nada mal.

Pero quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa bebiendo y sonriendo de manera penosa no era ese chico.

Era aquella persona a la cual le había roto el corazón para desaparecer de su vida. Cabello plateado, ojos de un azul brillante y profundo, piel cremosa en demasía pálida.

Shinya Hiragi.

La persona con la que había mantenido una relación desde sus años de secundaría hasta la universidad.

Se fijó nuevamente en su acompañante sin creer que se encontraba frente a él, no era un sueño más como los que lo habían seguido por años, no era una ilusión como aquellas que lo atormentaban de tantas maneras.

Era él, era el ángel que había corrompido tanto tiempo atrás.

Y estaba riendo de esa manera tan suya, como sí de amigos se tratase y no fuera una situación inesperada. Lo sabía, para los zafiros también era una sorpresa por la manera en que su rostro se contrajo y perdió el poco color que tenía al verlo llegar. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

Por lo que aquel le había dicho en estado de nerviosismo había sido enviado por su amigo para no quedar mal ante su cita ya que había surgido un compromiso a último momento.

_—Él no mencionó que serías su cita, en ningún momento menciono tu nombre, solo acepte venir porque le debía un favor. Me pidió hacerle compañía a su acompañante de la noche para no cancelar, llegará en un poco más de tiempo._

Eso había sido sin duda estúpido, solamente hubiera sido necesario un mensaje y hubiera retrasado el encuentro. En lugar de eso el ambiente se había puesto incómodo y la tensión era notable.

Pero Shinya se especializaba en aligerar las cosas y como si de extraños se tratarán bebieron mientras hablaba de esa manera suave que se metía en tu mente y te hacía relajarte. Solo fueron tres segundos los que se mostró afectado, un respiro y era aquel rayo de sol en la tormenta que conocía.

Llevaban tres botellas de alcohol y había pasado una hora y media desde que llegó. En ese tiempo no habían pronunciado palabra alguna del pasado.

Rojo en las mejillas.

Su mirada estaba más oscura que hace momentos.

Y su pose estaba más suelta, tan atractivo y esa sensación de libertad en ella.

Nunca había sido bueno bebiendo y seguía sin serlo al parecer. Las risas que salían de él eran más reales, podía verlo burbujear mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas sobre su amigo, quien no daba luz de llegar. La sonrisa en los labios delgados mientras guardaba silencio para respirar después de unas carcajadas.

No había perdido belleza.

No ha podido apartar la mirada de él, no ha podido parar de buscar cada detalle nuevo, alguna arruga, la manera en que sus manos seguían luciendo tan elegantes, los gestos perfectos para cada momento. Seguía teniendo la apariencia de ángel, tan suave y fino haciendo imposible apartarse de él.

Su mirada quedo prendida en sus manos siguiendo el como se movían para llamar a otra botella y como despedían de manera galante al hombre que la traía.

Escuchó como era llamado en esos labios, pero no pudo ir a ellos.

—Evan está tardando demasiado ¿no lo crees? Realmente quisiera matarlo si no aparece en los próximos treinta minutos —lo vio reír melodiosamente y suspirar—. Debería de cobrarle cada vez que hace esto, sacar algo de ganancia por cubrir sus estupideces.

El rojo aumentaba, las luces lo hacían ver de una manera increíble, tal vez era el alcohol, pero se veía tan esplendido y seductor.

Aunque le molestara no debía mentirse, no era el alcohol.

No se sentía ebrio ni había bebido lo suficiente para nublar su juicio, la simple verdad era que Shinya es el único que logró cautivarlo en el pasado y hasta el momento era el único que podía atraparlo en un instante.

Parecía haber pasado solo un parpadeo cuando miró la botella vacía.

Y solo un parpadeo para que el contrario arrastrara las palabras para formular sus típicos chistes malos, riendo y secando lágrimas.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón y vio el mensaje de Evan lamentando la demora y que en unos minutos estaría ahí. Shinya pareció recibir uno también ya que le dio una sonrisa ladeada y trato de ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleo en el intento.

Soltó una risa torpe y trato de nuevo dando unos pasos antes de chocar con unas personas.

Tomó su brazo antes de que tropezara con sus propios pies y lo ayudó a guiarse a la salida. La lluvia seguía, pero era más calmada, el cielo ya no se estaba partiendo.

—Muchas gracias, puedo seguir por mí mismo a partir de aquí —la manera en que dejo salir esas palabras no le dio confianza alguna—. ¿Puedes soltar mi brazo? Necesito buscar las llaves del auto —tanteó el traje que tenía puesto, algo húmedo por las ligeras gotas que lo alcanzaban. Frunció el ceño, realmente ese traje se ceñía a su figura, le daba el porte perfecto.

—No planeas conducir tu mismo, ¿Cierto? Llama a alguien para que venga a recoger tu borracho trasero.

Lo vio reír, una corta risa áspera.

—No necesito de nadie para cuidarme —le soltó con un tono amargo. No iba a ser estúpido como para dejarlo ir en ese estado conduciendo o caminando a solas.

—Detendré un taxi para ti, ¿Puedes decir tu dirección?

El albino en respuesta sacudió sus llaves y se encamino a un auto del color del humo.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero como dije puedo cuidarme solo —intentó de manera torpe meter la llave en su lugar con las manos temblorosas y errando en cada intento—. No es que quiera ser descortés, pero creo que tu cita te espera dentro ¿no? No tardará en llegar y se molestará si no te ve ahí sentado.

Con cada segundo lo veía mojarse más, la lluvia parecía querer volverse el torrencial que era al principio. El rostro de Shinya estaba lleno de frustración y desespero.

No lo pensó cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca.

—Te llevaré, dame las llaves —y sin que tuviera control sus pies se movieron en la dirección del más delgado quitándole las llaves para dejarlo entrar. Se movió de manera veloz al asiento del piloto ignorando las quejas y maldiciones, se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la lanzó para que se cubriera—. ¿Hacía dónde es?

Hubo silencio.

—Hiragi, ¿Cuál es la dirección? —se giró a verlo, estaba acurrucado dándole la espalda y con una respiración acompasada. Todo aire abandono sus pulmones, olvidaba que en cuanto tocaba algo suave el contrario caía dormido.

Trato de llenar sus pulmones y calmarse.

El Hiragi seguía siendo el mismo idiota, dejarse al cuidado de cualquiera sin tomar alguna precaución, solamente entregándose al vacío del que desconocía su respuesta.

La noche estaba haciéndose más profunda y no le quedo de más que conducir a su casa, ya le mandaría un texto a su cita, de cualquier manera parecía no valer la pena.

El silencio su lado revivió memorias que creía haber ahogado.

_Lo había abandonado, un día tomo sus cosas mientras él estaba volviendo del trabajo y se fue de casa._

_Lo hizo el día de su aniversario._

_Sin darle una explicación, solo un corto mensaje de texto "lo siento" y desapareció de su vida por completo._

Era algo que ardía en su interior.

Fijo su mirada al camino e ignoro las memorias llamándolo.

—¿Está algo silencioso no lo crees?

No se sobresalto y mantuvo la vista al frente.

—¿La princesa ha descansado lo suficiente? ¿Sigues ebrio o ya puedo llevarte a tu casa?

Lo escuche reír suavemente y finalmente se acomodo de manera en que su mirada estaría en mí durante el resto del camino.

—Depende, ¿Te has hecho más viejo y sexi o es el efecto del alcohol aún?

—Eres el mismo idiota de siempre ¿eh?

Se removió en el asiento cerrando los ojos y suspirando relajó su cuerpo.

—Realmente no me esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

Se permitió sonreír ligeramente antes de responderle—. Creí que no volvería a verte, no te he visto en años, han sido ¿10?

—Ocho, han pasado ocho años —corrigió de manera risueña.

Algo en su pecho dolió, creía que había pasado una vida desde que lo dejó.

—¿Qué haces en la ciudad?

—He venido a arreglar unos negocios, Kureto se resfrío y tuve que tomar su lugar en algunas juntas.

—Espero que no sea demasiado difícil —no hubo más respuestas de su parte por un rato y creí que ya no hablaría más o que se había quedado dormido de nuevo, no tenía la valentía de mirarlo y encontrarme con sus ojos en mí.

—Creo que estoy mejor, una vez que lleguemos a tu casa conduciré a la mía, gracias por cuidar de mí.

—No dejaré que conduzcas por la noche tu solo —patética escusa sin sentido, ¿qué estaba pensando? Ya no había nada ahí, ya no podía permitirse retenerlo. No sentía que fuera correcto decir aquello, pero en todo ese tiempo lo recordó, lo extraño, lo anhelo, lamento haber sido cruel, cada día lo golpeaba la falta de esa calidez tan suya a su lado.

—No soy un bebé, estaré bien.

Se mantuvo callado el resto del camino.

Shinya lo hizo de igual manera hasta que detuvo el auto frente unos departamentos.

Apagó el motor y se quedó inmóvil durante un buen rato, no soltó el volante y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza o mover algún músculo. Su respiración se sentía tan pesada y quiso desaparecer con desesperación.

Los sonidos desaparecieron.

Juró que el mundo lo hizo.

Cálido, eso era, algo cálido sobre su mano, volvió a la realidad con ese toque.

—Te he llamado unas cuantas veces, ¿Estas bien? —picaba en su interior, ardía y dolía, trato muchas veces de hacer desaparecer el dolor y seguir por ambos, pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a él. Sosteniendo su mano y dándole esa mirada de preocupación con los ojos tan brillantes y hermosos.

Burbujeo en su interior y antes de poder detenerse las palabras salieron sin permiso.

—Lo siento.

Las palabras las escucho tan manchadas de tristeza, arrepentimiento y tan ahogadas. No estaba bien, no podía recuperar el control, había una lágrima en su mejilla, no sabía que le estaba pasando, había podido retener el dolor por años y justo ahora que lo tenía frente a él se estaba rompiendo.

Ambas manos fueron tomadas por las de aquel quien también limpió las pequeñas lágrimas y sostuvo una caricia en su mejilla.

—Guren, no necesito una disculpa. El tiempo ya ha pasado, está todo dejado atrás —escucharlo era como si alguien sacará las espinas en su pecho, de una por una, liberando sus latidos—. No tienes que disculparte.

—Te deje. Te deje en el mejor momento de ambos.

Su vista seguía esquivando al ángel frente a él.

—Y yo no te seguí, no me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal —sus manos dieron un apretón a las mías. Sutil, pero firme.

La lluvia seguía.

—Shinya, está lloviendo dentro de mí de nuevo.

Fue lo que pude decir, como cuando éramos jóvenes y algo me dolía, solo tenía que decir que estaba lloviendo, y Shinya traería un arcoíris.

Sentí su pulso acelerado a través de sus manos, fue casi como si pudiera escuchar sus latidos.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada.

_Me beso._

Shinya, con los colores en sus labios detuvo la tormenta.

—Traigamos un arcoíris.


	3. Primavera eterna

Yo lo sabía.

Y creo que siempre lo supe.

Ver a aquel niño completamente tranquilo y mirando a la nada era algo fascinante.

No, él no miraba a la nada, miraba el horizonte, mucho más allá de este.

Con la mirada llena de brillo y anhelo, viendo algo que para mí en ese momento era invisible e imposible de tocar. Aquel raro niño alzaba la mano pareciendo acariciar algo, de manera suave como si de un algodón tratase y este le hiciera cosquillas, una risa tan etérea que parecía mezclarse con el viento, como si fuera música que saliera de su interior.

Como si pudiera subir a una y abrir sus alas.

En su mayoría del tiempo era alguien silencioso. En nuestro camino a la montaña en donde las flores forman una laguna y podíamos nadar en ella, él solía hablarme sobre los libros que había leído durante esa semana, también amaba comprar postres diferentes de la pequeña panadería por la que solíamos ir cada mañana para desayunar, me hablaba sobre los pastelitos que habían sido sus favoritos.

Me gustaba tener su compañía.

Me gustaba tenerlo recostado en mis piernas, leyéndome, como parecía dibujar todos los escenarios con su respiración y sus expresiones.

¿Saben lo que es tener al chico más silencioso y al mismo tiempo que grita con todo su ser? Gritando con alegría, con emoción, con las expectativas de dar vuelta a la página y ver sus predicciones cumplirse, pero también al mismo tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna y perdiéndose en el cielo de una manera intensa, dejando que sus palabras fueran robadas por el viento y estas llegaran a todo el mundo.

Cuando rompía su silencio era de una manera asombrosa, diciendo cosas que podían poner en calma las tormentas y los mares convertirlos en un completo infierno.

Si las personas fueran capaces de escucharlas una vez que alcanzan sus manos, el mundo sería como él lo sueña y me hace escribirlo.

Un completo paraíso.

Me gustaba que él creara un paraíso en un solo instante, con una palabra, en una mirada, en un silencio.

Aquí es donde yo colocaba el silencio.

Mi propio silencio.

Donde sacaba palabras de mí para ponerlas en papel, para ponerlas en sus mejillas, para ponerlas en mi pecho de manera que fueran una flor a la que habría de cuidar con mucho amor.

Me gustaba hacer ruido, pero solo para llamar su atención.

Yo también era una persona tranquila a la que le gustaba ser un solo espectador, no solía encantarme la idea de ser alguien que fuera notado y seleccionado para cantar en un musical, no me gustaba ser notado para participar en reuniones. Solo me gustaba estar en mi espacio descubriendo lo que les permitía ser a los demás.

Pero un día lo conocí y creí que era un llamado a ser quien eligiera la siguiente canción que debía de sonar en todo lugar.

Cuando se presentó ante todos fue como si el sol comenzará a brillar con intensidad y el viento nos sacudiera el cabello a todos, como una caricia dulce en el mejor de los días. No era alguien que destacara, no era alguien que pasara por completo desapercibido, era alguien simple y atrayente.

Todos lo amaron, alguien amable que daba una sonrisa a quien tuviera enfrente. Ese chico rechazaba cualquier invitación a comer durante los descansos, era amigable incluso cuando rechazaba, no sabía la razón por la que siempre estaba solo durante ese tiempo, en el aula en soledad y comiendo con tanta lentitud y tranquilidad.

Tenía tanta curiosidad en ese entonces.

Incluso ahora que escribo esto sigo teniendo un poco de curiosidad ¿Por qué un chico que era amigo de todos quería estar solo en el momento que cualquiera amaba?

En estos momentos me doy cuenta de que aquella semana que tanto odie se ha convertido en algo que atesoro con todo mi alma. La semana en que ese chico extraño aparecía ante mí en todos lados, no importaba que camino tomara él estaría ahí de manera ligera, siendo un fantasma con una espléndida sonrisa.

Estaba algo nervioso.

Él estaba rompiendo mi pared, estaba haciéndome participe de la vida de una manera extraña y no toleraba aquello.

No quería tomar ese turno, no quería salir de mi escondite detrás del telón.

Su cabello negro comenzó a aparecer en mis sueños, ese fue el punto que me hizo levantarme e ir a encarar a aquel ángel que me comenzaba a arrebatar el sueño y mis pensamientos.

Lleno de molestia me pare frente a él exigiéndole respuestas, miles de respuestas silenciosas y me respondió de la misma manera.

_«__—Comamos juntos.__» _

_Solo esa frase con una sonrisa._

_No tenía intención de aceptar, pero era un chico que no daba lugar a negativas con su mirada._

_Los ojos de todos se clavaron en mí al verlo sentarse a mi lado y sacar su comida._

_Yo estaba siendo un punto central de todo, y era demasiado extraño, hasta que en un chasquido todos parecieron desaparecer quedando solo él con su emanante tranquilidad inundándome sin permiso._

_No pronuncio palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo y yo tampoco lo hice._

_Faltaban diez minutos antes de que el día siguiera y finalmente pronuncio las palabras que me atarían a su lado._

_—Ser sólo un espectador en tu propia vida no tiene sentido, ¿Cuándo piensas poner tus palabras en esa hoja si solo las miras pasar sin tocarlas?_

¿Qué había sido esa bofetada que me dejo en el suelo? Aún puedo sentir la sutileza con la que sus palabras me golpearon y me levantaron con una sonrisa cálida.

_Lo mire sonreírme —Lo he notado. Palabras salen de tu pecho de una manera hermosa y las dejas escapar con miedo, las dejas volar lejos de ti creyendo que no debes de tomarlas. Hazlas resbalar entre tus dedos y ensucia tus manos con ellas._

—_No dejes ir la oportunidad de manejar el viento._

Desde ese día en el que me dejo con palabras clavadas en la mente comenzamos a acercarnos, me volví alguien que recupero la voz que nunca supo podía tener y le pertenecía.

Deje de ser una mancha en las fotos y cobre forma en las pinturas.

Había música dentro de mí que había estado sonando con fuerza y nunca fui capaz de escucharla hasta que finalmente salí del cuarto donde todo lo veía y formé parte de los juegos que hacían reír a todos. Los pétalos de alguna primavera cayeron en mí y yo los mire con tanto cariño sabiendo de que flor habían caído.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que intercambiamos nuestra primera palabra.

Sólo cuatro meses para que los girasoles se tiñeran de un intenso amarillo y los cielos se pintaran profundos cuando estábamos juntos.

Me asuste de eso.

Y ahora sé que fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo ocurrir. Caminábamos lado a lado mientras pasábamos por alto las gotas en la tormenta mientras sosteníamos nuestras respiraciones un día de verano. Y hubo un disparo dentro de mí cabeza que me hizo entender que era momento de dar un salto al vacío después de que leyera las líneas que había apuntado hacía el espacio al que teníamos que llegar.

_«__—Seremos solo un chasquido que desprende lo marchito si no tocamos lo que deseamos en un suspiro. Podríamos llegar a las estrellas, podríamos abrir las alas, podríamos alzarnos en las lagunas, pero somos temerosos de la suavidad frente a nosotros que nos mira de manera curiosa y nos tienta en una inocente pregunta. Estamos en la mira de lo desconocido y somos amantes de ello, es momento de bailar a su lado y tomarlo con cariño.__»_

Jamás había escuchado que leyera algo igual. Fue algo que nos hizo guardar un silencio distinto al usual, se sentía diferente de muchas maneras, como si estuviera a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder que nunca llego.

Y mientras volvíamos a casa tome las palabras que sabía ambos habíamos sentido con dolor y que rasgaban por salir resbalando de nuestros labios.

Fue algo que pronuncie con tanta vergüenza y temor en ese momento.

Justo ahora me avergüenza no haber sido más agresivo y dar un paso mucho más ansiado.

Perseguimos sueños siendo nosotros quienes tomamos sus alas y los guiamos de manera en que creemos correcta, en la que nos sentimos seguros y de vez en cuando de la manera más arriesgada damos un salto de fe que nos promete una explosión de verano en el invierno. Decidimos que música bailamos y cantamos, justo como en ese momento yo lo hice. Decidí que era momento de subir el volumen mientras me preparaba para saltar del acantilado.

_Nos detuvimos y él lo escucho a través del viento en sus propios latidos._

—_¿Estamos listos para esto? —por supuesto que lo sabía, él siempre sabía lo que había dentro de las personas y nosotros dos no éramos una excepción. ¿estábamos listos para lo que iba a suceder en ese chasquido?_

—_¿Cuándo te pierdes en el viento estas listo para eso? Dejamos de ser niños hace tiempo, dejamos de temerle a perdernos._

—_Teñiré tus alas con anhelos si no retrocedemos ahora, la primavera será eterna si plasmas las palabras ahora. La miel en tus palabras, la haré mía entre todas esas flores que te has encargado de cuidar. No dejaré que ahora un aullido se pronuncie más alto que mis susurros con sueños que haré tuyos._

La profundidad de sus palabras provoca escalofríos incluso ahora, si extiendo mi mano puedo alcanzar sus palabras y quemarlas en mi pecho nuevamente. Dejando que el viento las guie dentro de mi hasta llegar a mi corazón donde hacen arder mis anhelos que queman en las puntas de mis dedos para alcanzar sus alas que se abren y emprenden vuelo a la lejanía.

_Quiero que ambos ardamos en su silencio._

Eso es lo primero que había pensado cuando nos llevó a su silencio, aquel que le permitía hacer cualquier cosa.

Yo siempre lo supe.

Incluso si intentaba silenciarlo lo pensaba.

Era un chico fascinante.

Yo quería llenar de marcas aquel lienzo que cada día se exponía ante mí pidiendo que hiciera algo único en ese blanco.

Él ponía el significado en mis palabras de una manera asombrosa mientras se recostaba en mis piernas y su respiración se acompasaba con mis latidos en medio de su lectura. Siempre era algo suave, algo que tenía palabras llenas de toques profundos y arañazos llorando tristeza.

Mientras nos ahogábamos en lagunas de flores brillantes, nuestros suspiros se mezclaban.

Mientras pétalos inundaban mis pulmones yo miraba la sangre salir de sus labios.

Clamamos ser la misma pintura mientras nuestros colores se hacían arcoíris.

Cuando él miraba lo que había más allá del horizonte y comía nubes yo escribía sus susurros bañados de anhelos nacientes que florecían en nuestras manos.

Sus labios en nuestro primer roce estaban bañados de azúcar.

Un sutil toque que me hizo sentir la dulzura de todos los prostres y la amabilidad del silencio.

Labios que a diario dejaban salir pensamientos ajenos plasmados en libros de tintas viejas y sueños de polvo que tenía el corazón de personas que dejaban ir su sangre en palabras entregadas al mundo de manera ciega esperando ser comprendidos en el abismo de sus inconsciencias.

Esos labios eran caricias llenas de cariño y calor.

No sabía que había estado tan sediento de ello, no hasta ese momento.

Lo deje resbalar dentro de mí.

Lo deje llenarme completamente, de una calidez que era hermosa y estaba dejando marcas en lo profundo.

Y en este momento donde me pierdo en memorias y reviviendo lo que era ser arropado por la tristeza antes de que los oscuros amatistas llegaran a mi vida. Donde yo era echado de mi propio mundo. En un chasquido y luces de una bengala vuelvo a la realidad de la salvación de una historia donde ya no estaría solo.

Me encuentro en el confort de su mirada mientras me hace perderme en sus pensamientos que dictan lo que hay en los sueños rotos de poetas que se ciñen al dolor del pasado que sellaba con ardor sus corazones por desear lo mismo que sostengo entre mis dedos. Poetas castigados por permitir que su corazón latiera por alguien prohibido.

Tal como lo hacía el mío en este momento donde ambos estábamos debajo de un árbol permitiendo que nuestros dedos se entrelacen y nuestras respiraciones se mezclen creando sonrojos en pálidas pieles y que permiten que el negro cubra al blanco.

Los fuegos artificiales se aprecian mejor en este lugar.

Al lado de mi corazón distorsionado que había estado palpitando en una tormenta llegando al final de una noche triste.

Aquel chico extraño de cabellos oscuros fluye de una manera silenciosa dentro de mí ayudando a mi respiración y cambiando mi voz miserable por una llena de esperanza en un mañana donde perderemos las lágrimas para amar intensamente durante las noches mientras las llamas se agitan y desaparecemos.

Ahora abrimos las alas que nos permiten sostenernos y permanecer en nuestros mundos donde podemos tomar nuestras propias palabras y formar versos que manchen tristezas de alegrías y nos permitan sentir que estamos viviendo sobre el viento. Me gusta abrir las alas para crear el mundo que él susurra en sus latidos mientras sonríe de manera tranquila.

Deje de estar en un pasado nublado donde me escondía en el telón para no perderme donde no podía tomar en brazos lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Lo hice porque un chico de mirada tranquila y una hermosa sonrisa que extendía sus brazos frente a una laguna de flores me pidió escuchar la música que sonaba dentro de mí y viviera con ella haciéndola más mía de lo que ya era.

Mi corazón amaba con cariño las estaciones que ahora se encuentran marchitas en nuestra piel.

Ahora mi amanecer y mi noche se presta a su tacto para ser suavizado y dejar que me permita respirar de manera libre mientras sostengo el pétalo que ha caído de él.

La voz que rompía el silencio me dio salvación del lugar que yo no sabía me estaba perdiendo.

—_Shinya._

Enmarca mi cuerpo entre palabras llenas de miel y sigue siendo fascinante, cariño.

…

Nunca olvidemos que ambos creamos nuestros sueños, tú los muestras en tu mirada y en tus expresiones y yo lo pongo en palabras que hacemos llegar al cielo donde en nubes se hacen realidad.

…

**Hola, lamento la tardanza a veces es imposible conseguir tiempo incluso para publicar.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber que opinan.**

**¿Debería de poner algún tipo de resumen sobre lo que se trata el shot?**


	4. Bendición y Maldición

Dentro de su burbuja todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero el incesante pitido estaba rompiéndola.

Escuchó como las cortinas fueron corridas dejando los rayos del sol entrar para que golpearan su rostro en un intento de sacarlo de la cama y que comenzará el día, pero era fin de semana, por nada del mundo querría salir antes de medio día del refugio que eran las sábanas.

Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba hacerse uno con el sueño nuevamente y daba espalda al amanecer, pero los pasos ajenos fueron claros, lo sintió acercarse y detenerse a pocos centímetros de la cama, con la respiración calmada el rostro del contrario que lo acechaba apareció en la oscuridad de su mente mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, lo podía ver sonriendo de manera cálida. Atrapó el suspiro, impidiéndole escapar para no delatarse en una posibilidad de que le diera tranquilidad.

Fue demasiado sutil la manera en que un bulto se metió debajo de las cobijas hasta llegar a su espalda y rodearle con sus brazos.

No se movió ni un poco.

Un rostro se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y fue caliente la respiración que cosquilleo en el mismo.

Algo burbujeando en su pecho delataba que estaba despierto y consciente de los brazos cariñosos que lo atrapaban de una manera tan natural.

Uno de los brazos se movió con cuidado y se dirigió a su cabello acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Creo que está más largo, ¿no es así? ¿Has pensado en cortarlo? Aunque creo que no me molestaría trenzarlo si lo dejas crecer un poco más. —tomó uno de los mechones y lo enredó en su dedo. El suspiro que retenía consiguió abrirse paso y fue obligado a abrir los ojos con lentitud preparándome para la vista que sabía esperaba una vez que dejara ir las palabras.

—Ni en un millón de años dejaría que le hicieras algo a mi cabello —la barrera que impedía el paso al sol fue retirada y aquel cuerpo ajeno tan propio se colocó encima del suyo usando los codos como apoyo para no dejarse caer, aunque no podría estar seguro de que no lo haría después en un ataque sorpresa.

—Guren.

Su voz era miel espesa que se deslizaba buscando llegar a cada rincón para atraparlo en ella.

Y es la única definición que podía encontrar cuando lo escuchaba hablar y dejaba una sensación empalagosa en él.

Era molesta miel que dejaba rastros difíciles de quitar y dejaba las mariposas atrapadas en ella.

—El desayuno está listo, cariño. El día ha comenzado y nosotros caminamos con el, así que tienes que levantarte.

No respondió, intentó quitárselo de encima para volver a dormir y calmar un poco el dulzor que se había colado dentro de él.

Pudo ver su rostro con claridad haciendo un puchero mientras una sonrisa escandalosa se dibujaba con fastidio.

Y sabía que era lo que planeaba hacer.

Intentó apartarse lo más rápido posible para evitarlo, pero le fue imposible, fueron solo segundos antes de sentir el peso de diez tostadas con mermelada diarias y quién sabe cuántos postres más en ese ser lleno de dulce.

Estruendosas carcajadas llenaron la habitación mientras seguía encima de su cuerpo sin ningún rastro de que fuera a apartarse pronto.

Trató ponerse de pie, pero el contrario ponía fuerza en su peso impidiéndole la tarea, comenzaba a perder la paciencia inexistente, pero que en excepciones llegaba únicamente por aquel de largo cabello que actuaba como un niño desde las mañanas hasta las noches.

¿Realmente había aceptado casarse con aquel imbécil?

¿Por qué siquiera aceptó comenzar una relación o hablarle siquiera?

Y de repente las carcajadas se detuvieron.

_Ah, había sido por eso._

Los zafiros estaban brillantes mientras el sol lo hacía deslumbrar con una sonrisa que debería de estar escrita en los paraísos.

Su gesto era tranquilo, lleno de cariño y amor.

El sonrojo que siempre salpicaba su rostro era hermoso cuando la luz lo iluminaba como si él fuera la respuesta a todo problema, y podría jurar que lo era, el chico de cabello plateado era la respuesta a todos los problemas que atormentaban al ser humano.

La mano que buscaba acariciar su mejilla era suave y tenía un toque mágico, amaba sentirla en su piel en ocasiones como esa donde la mirada que reflejaba el cielo no se apartaba de su rostro, clavada en él de tal manera se convierte en lo único existente en el mundo por ese momento.

Y la sonrisa que le mostraba era especial, era hermosa y brillante, es una sonrisa que dice todo lo que el corazón necesita saber y escuchar para latir tranquilo.

Sí, en definitiva, había sido por eso que ahora podía despertar cada mañana con esa imagen, y podía ser llamado con azúcar y calor.

Estaba tan encimado en observar la manera en que brillaba su esposo, tanto que le hacía querer apartar la mirada, pero era algo imposible. Por más de diez años había mostrado ser imposible.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que Shinya acercó su rostro y lo beso.

Era de esos besos suaves que solo pocos tenían la dicha de conocer y sentir el sabor.

Un beso ni corto ni largo, solo un beso con cariño bañado en amor.

Todas sus mañanas eran así.

Todos los días iniciaban de una manera maravillosa si podía tener esa imagen solo para él.

—La comida se enfriará si no bajamos ahora, me esforcé así que no querrás que Yuichiro te deje sin probarla, ¿o sí?

Aún no quería terminar con ese momento, aún quería tener los labios de Shinya, necesitaba tener un poco más de él.

—Ese mocoso es un glotón, el estómago solo se le hace chico cuando está con el otro mocoso que parece chica.

Verlo reír de manera relajada era algo increíble.

Pero tenía razón, la comida que preparaba su esposo era deliciosa y no quería su hijo lo dejará sin probar ni un poco.

Un beso fue depositado ruidosamente en su mejilla y los brazos pálidos se enredaron en su cuello.

—Guren, levántate y ámame hoy también.

Sintió que en el suspiro que dejó escapar su alma se fue junto con la pereza, se sentía renovado.

Shinya se quitó de encima, pero en cuanto se puso de pie estuvo a nada de besar el suelo con un bulto aguantando las carcajadas pegado en su espalda.

¿Ese viejo infantil era su marido?

_Era una maldición y una bendición._

A veces olvidaba que era una bendición, en momentos donde cargaba más de cincuenta kilos sobre su espalda y era llamado melosamente por apodos mientras besos eran dejados en sus hombros, no sabía qué es lo que debía sentir. ¿Molestia? ¿Qué el pecho le estaba por explotar y su rostro se teñía imitando una manzana? En definitiva, una maldición y una bendición.

—Vamos cariño, eres viejo, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sintió el gran impulso de dejarlo caer mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Podría ir más rápido si cierta persona no fuera igual de glotona que nuestro hijo y comiera de manera más saludable. Eso quitaría el peligro de romper mi espalda todos los días.

Los largos dedos tomaron su pezón y pellizcaron con fuerza mientras aquel dulce con falsa apariencia de ángel sonreía ocultando su molestia.

—Tengo más de eso si es que se escapa otro comentario de esos ¿sabes?

Finalmente había llegado a la sala, caminó hacía el gran sillón dándole la espalda y se dejó caer en el. Escucho los chillidos desesperados, pero tenía que probar su propia medicina para que la próxima lo pensara dos veces.

¿A quién engañaba? Shinya solo haría algo peor para vengarse la próxima vez.

Tomó impulso y se levantó caminando a la cocina para poder comer su desayuno en paz.

Bueno eso es lo que había esperado hacer.

Yuichiro, aquel pequeño que habían adoptado hace unos años tenía la boca llena mientras lo miraba entrar a la cocina, sin vergüenza alguna lo atrapó acercando la mano a su plato.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de eso.

A regañadientes lo vio alejar la mano y seguir con el suyo a casi terminar.

Shinya entró a la cocina acercándose al de mirada verdosa primero dejando un sonoro beso en su frente y despeinando el rebelde cabello carbón. Yuichiro recibió gustoso los mimos de su padre preferido por supuesto.

Luego se acercó a él dándole un golpe en la frente con sus dedos por haberlo aplastado en la sala.

Los tres sentados en la mesa un fin de semana cualquiera.

Guren amaba a su familia.

Amaba a su hijo a pesar de ser tan brusco en sus muestras de afecto y tener discusiones, ambos sabían que era su manera de amarse.

Amaba a su esposo más de lo que creía posible y debería, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo actuará como un niño y le provocará pequeños ataques con cada muestra de amor que daba.

Y viendo a su pequeña familia en ese momento, en ese instante mientras Shinya, les contaba lo que pensaba sería un buen entretenimiento ese día y Yuichiro escuchaba atentamente con los ojos llenos de emoción y la boca llena de fruta y miel de los panqueques terminados. Viendo ese instante sabía que era afortunado.

Era afortunado para ser amado y poder amar.

Por tener la felicidad cada despertar y cada que la luna desfilaba por el océano en el cielo.

_¿Sabes? No le tengo miedo a dar este paso. No tengo miedo de decir que te quiero y que tendré una maravillosa vida a tu lado. No tengo miedo de hacerte saber que te quiero._

Esas palabras eran un beso que tenía grabado a fuego dentro de sí. Palabras que en el pasado la persona que era capaz de sostener su mano mientras ríe a su lado dejó en su corazón.

Tenía la felicidad gracias a Shinya, su pareja quien en ningún momento retrocedió, cuando fueron juzgados, cuando su familia le quitó el apellido y lo echó de casa, Shinya en ningún instante se retractó de sus palabras.

Puede recordarlo con sus maletas fuera de su casa y su rostro lloroso.

Puede recordar cómo le dio una sonrisa entre lágrimas diciendo que el primer pago de amor lo había golpeado y que él se defendió.

Guren en cambio dudo demasiado, tuvo miedo antes, cuando su familia le apuntó con el dedo estuvo a punto de retroceder y ahogar sus latidos, pero Shinya tomó su mano y le dio fuerza para ser libre.

Hubo momentos difíciles.

Pero ninguno abandonó al otro, en los recuerdos agrios donde querían ponerle fin debido a lo pesado que era solo necesitaban un respiro y mirarse a los ojos para hacerse saber que solo estaban cansados y no querían acabar con lo que sentían después de tanto.

A pesar de lo rudo que todo fue no se dejaron de amar.

Y lo lograron.

Ambos lograron llegar a la cima con tropezones y raspones, pero tenían lo que querían.

Se graduaron de la universidad y se comprometieron.

Seis años después encontraron un orfanato donde Yuu tropezó frente a ellos.

Tenían una hermosa casa y un hermoso hijo.

Guren había tomado la mejor de sus decisiones cuando le dio el _sí_ a Shinya, cuando aceptó ser su esposo.

Tomó la mejor de sus decisiones cuando limpio las lágrimas del niño de cabello blanco que tenía las rodillas raspadas y estaba lleno de tierra, cuando aceptó comer con él durante el recreo, cuando aceptó caminar con él al terminar las clases, cuando siguió el impulso de besarlo el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando decidió no correr después de eso, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Los resultados estaban frente a él.

Riendo por algún chiste dicho por el zafiro.

Con la boca sucia y posiblemente con caries por tener las mañas de comer azúcar como si fuera algo vital.

Y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Al lado de esos dos estaba bendecido y maldito.

—Entonces está decidido, iremos al parque de diversiones.

—¿Qué? Le tienes miedo a todos los juegos, eres una gallina que no se sube a ninguno si no es con el mocoso o conmigo.

—¿A quién llamas gallina? ¿Debo recordarte quién terminó llorando cuando bajamos de la montaña rusa la última vez?

_Bueno era obvio que bajaría llorando después de que mi brazo fuera mordido y sujetado con una fuerza capaz de romperlo._

—No creas que dejare que tomes mi mano, si le romperás el brazo a alguien será al niño que parece esposa del rubio.

Las estrellas brillaron divertidas en los mares calmados y el rojo salpicó brillante el rostro rebelde que se preparaba para soltar quejas y defender su honor, pero antes de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, la voz melódica se adelantó y besó su oído de manera agraciada y atrevida—. Cierto, tenemos que llevar a Mikaela, de esa manera al menos uno de los dos se salvará de morir ahogado en tus quejas.—devolvió la burla defendiendo el honor de su pequeño engendro.

—¿Cariño, puedes llamar a Mika e invitarlo? —no fue necesario que Shinya lo repitiera para que su hijo desapareciera en cuestión de segundos con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto su esposo era el único capaz de quitar el ceño fruncido del rostro del menor y ponerlo de mejor humor con unas palabras. Si podía hacerlo con él los demás eran pan comido.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que tomar tu mano durante todo el día. No quieres que sufra alguna clase de ataque al corazón o me pierda, ¿Verdad?

La mirada que había puesto en la poca comida que quedaba en el plato cambio para admirar esa sonrisa burlona y descarada que a diario se disfrazaba de bondad y pureza ante el mundo.

—Si tantas ganas tenías de tomar mi mano puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento. Estamos casados imbécil.

Era cálido decirlo.

—Pero es agradable tomar tu mano cuando caminamos con Yuu y su amigo en un hermoso día, también es divertido tomar tu mano cuando tiemblas en la fila para subir a los juegos. —la risa fue baja y entre dientes. Siguió con su desayuno después de soltarle unas cuantas groserías.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y perderse detrás de su espalda de un momento a otro, los lechosos brazos lo rodearon y los labios rosados y suaves acariciaron su cuello. Se sintió estremecer por el cariño cargado en ese toque.

Su caliente aliento era cosquilleo quemando después del ligero beso.

—Guren.

No había burla o algo que albergará una intención sucia en su tono. Era un susurro que podría perderse si no se ponía atención, pero para él siempre tendría toda su atención incluso si fuera un balbuceo perdido.

—_Las lunas se pintan brillosas y las flores inundan mis pulmones cuando tu esencia se pierde a lo lejos de la montaña._

Un sonrojo furioso pintó su rostro y cada parte de él.

Era un escritor, otra de las razones por la que su familia le dio la espalda.

Y esa línea que salió de los descarados labios era de su último libro el cual había ocultado a toda costa de Shinya, se supone que ni siquiera sabía que lo escribió, incluso lo había publicado bajo otro nombre.

Hace años se prometió escribir un libro especialmente para su -en aquel momento- novio, un libro donde pondría en palabras todo lo que gritaba su pecho, su agradecimiento por amarlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, por no dejarlo solo en ningún momento cuando todos le dieron la espalda y clamaron que el rumbo que eligió era un desperdicio para alguien tan brillante. Shinya se había puesto a su lado, caminando a la par declaró sin titubear que llegarían a la cima y sus palabras serían leídas en cada rincón del mundo. Nunca tuvo las palabras correctas para expresarle cuán importante había sido y era para él así que soluciono en que tenía que escribirlo y gritarlo ante todos, mostrando lo afortunado que era de tenerlo en su vida, pero sería vergonzoso que esas palabras fueran alcanzadas por la mirada cristalina. Lo tomaría para burlarse en cada oportunidad.

Pero con esas palabras fue abofeteado con la verdad.

Su declaración de amor había sido descubierta.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte y sintió de nueva cuenta esos labios moverse en su cuello —_Es mágico. Bajo ese árbol me siento atrapado esperando una mirada, incluso si la posas en mi por unos segundos para mí será una eternidad. _

Lo sintió suspirar.

—_Escuche un rumor hace tiempo, acerca de personas que igualaban la calidez del sol, personas que eran una brisa tranquila y amable, que en su sonrisa desaparecían los males y nacía un nuevo mundo. Personas que eran hermosas en el interior y en el exterior, podrían ser confundidas con ángeles y algunos creían que tal vez lo eran, pero esas personas se quedaban con otras para amarlas. Se quedaban con personas manchadas, pero siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué una persona tan imposible se quedaría al lado de alguien tan indignante? Nunca creí encontrar la respuesta, pues todos respondían "Solo ellos saben, razones distintas que guardaban en su interior". Ridículo, fue lo que siempre pensé, pero por accidente encontré a una de esas personas. La noche la había robado al sol y guardado con tanto recelo en su soledad, pero tenía un brillo imposible de ignorar._

_Camine hacia ese brillo y lo toque, creí que la noche se molestaría conmigo por haber manchado la pureza de ese blanco._

_Pero cuando intente alejarme sus dedos me atraparon. _

_Fueron delicados y temblorosos. _

_Deje de respirar para evitar romper esa ilusión._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" creí sentir como su voz acariciaba algo dentro de mí que había estado doliendo por mucho tiempo "¿Te has perdido?" No tenía idea de que algo hubiera estado ardiendo dentro de mí, no hasta ese momento donde la suavidad tocaba en una profundidad desconocida. Mi garganta estaba seca y respondí a su pregunta "Sí, me he perdido y no sé hacía donde ir" sentí detener mi corazón cuando el brillo tomó forma y un chico de cabello plateado me dio una sonrisa amable como nunca pensé vería "¿Puedo acompañarte?" era tímido "Tampoco sé a dónde ir, tal vez si estamos juntos encontremos un camino" _

_Una de las personas que habitaban el mito lo había escogido._

_Tan hermoso de una manera inimaginable y tan suave que parecía imposible fuera real. _

_Y encontré la salida de la noche._

_Todo lo que había escuchado era real, mundos nuevos nacían en sus sonrisas, era una brisa que me envolvía de manera tierna, y la cruel del mal junto al dolor se iba. Elegante, me viciaba a él. Pero no lo entendí, ¿por qué nunca soltó mi mano? ¿Por qué permaneció a mi lado? ¿Podría darme la respuesta? _

_Una sonrisa era lo que siempre obtenía. Me resigne a no saberlo jamás, pero un día después de un largo tiempo lo dijo._

"_Está en mis latidos" _

Shinya detuvo su narración y si es que era posible lo sintió apretarse más contra él.

—¿Qué crees que es lo que había en sus latidos, Guren?

Sentía que su garganta se había secado y sabía que si trataba de responder las palabras saldrían torpes y rotas.

El corazón que se había detenido a mitad de la narración volvió a latir feroz, juraría que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho o tal vez podría morir a causa de su rostro ardiente.

¿Enojado? ¿Furioso? ¿Avergonzado a niveles inimaginables? ¿Era aceptable golpear al maldito que se hacía llamar su esposo y osaba hacerlo sentir perdido?

—¿Te has quedado sin habla? _¿Te sientes ahogar en tu corazón?_

Los pálidos dedos lo sujetaron de los hombros con fuerza y lo hicieron encarar al hombre que se ocultaba.

Y unos labios golpearon los contrarios de manera torpe.

Los rostros de ambos estaban teñidos de carmesí.

Shinya tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su respiración era agitada.

Estaban en el mismo estado, con sus pechos a punto de explotar y los sentimientos expuestos, sus cuerpos temblando por las palabras que él mismo había escrito y que el pétalo ahora escarlata había pronunciado con su voz llena de miel de una manera lenta, queriendo hacerle saber que eran sus labios los que las dejaba en el espacio que ambos estaban compartiendo y que era únicamente de ellos.

Fue un beso que se torno largo y desesperado, era posible sentir el anhelo en ese momento. La ansiedad que sentían por darse calma el uno al otro.

Las manos de Shinya sujetando su rostro y dando caricias tiernas y firmes.

Sus propias manos buscando hacer lo mismo, pasando los pulgares por sus mejillas de manera en que notara la adoración que lo invadía al tenerlo de esa forma frente a él.

El primero en separarse fue la sonrisa risueña aún pareciendo una cereza, demasiado cohibido apoyo la frente en la contraria.

—Eres mi felicidad.

Una hermosa sonrisa era lo que resaltaba en él, con los ojos cerrados que ahora lo miraban cristalinos.

—Ambos caminamos el mismo sendero, ambos caímos y nos lastimamos las rodillas. Ambos resultamos heridos de una manera profunda, pero también ambos logramos tener nuestro sueño hecho realidad. Tomando la mano del otro, juntos llegamos a la cima que prometimos hacer nuestra.

—No solo tú eres afortunado, tal vez en todo ese camino perdimos cosas valiosas, perdimos a nuestras familias que no merecían ser llamados de esa manera, amigos que no merecían ese título, pero ganamos lo mejor de nuestra vida y de todas las anteriores, ganamos una familia que es merecedora y digna de ser llamada de esa manera, hemos ganado amigos que nos brindan cariño y apoyo. Ganamos el poder amarnos sin dolor.

—Si regresará al pasado tomaría las mismas decisiones, sin dudar, sin temer, volvería a ponerme a tu lado y caminaría mil veces por ese camino, nunca fue completamente oscuro si te tenía a mi lado. Juntos tenemos nuestra luz.

Los pulgares de Shinya se movían en círculos sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban de manera asombrosa. El cariño y amor estaban marcados en ellos.

—Creo que las palabras jamás serán suficientes entre nosotros. —tenía una sonrisa más que preciosa, era armoniosa y tan dulce, lo hacía lucir aún más como la persona más adorable a sus ojos. Shinya en ese momento lucía completamente más hermoso de lo que lo hacía a diario.

Sus labios delgados dejaron un beso en su frente, bajo a su nariz y ambas mejillas, luego a su mentón y finalmente en sus propios labios.

—Déjame amarte un poco más por muchos años más.

Su voz salió ronca.

Quería besarlo completamente, en cada parte del cuerpo, quería hacerle sentir la intensidad de lo que siempre provocaba en él.

A punto de iniciar un beso escucharon la voz de su hijo diciendo que Mikaela llegaría en media hora y que comenzaría a prepararse.

La suave risa de Shinya cocho contra sus labios.

—Creo que deberíamos de prepararnos también.

Jamás odio tanto al rubio como en ese momento.

Frunció el ceño a más no poder e intentó besar a su esposo sin tomarle más importancia, pero los delgados dedos se interpusieron y se presionaron contra sus labios.

—Cariño, ambos sabemos que si lo hacemos no nos detendremos. —se acercó peligrosamente y aún con su mano interponiéndose deposito un tierno beso. —Sólo será esto por el momento.

Sintió una queja querer salir, pero Shinya mordió su cuello justo en la manzana de Adán aplacándola al instante.

—Sin quejas, luz de mi vida, hay que salir y disfrutar el día, por la noche podremos seguir con esto y creo que aún es temprano para que Yuu nos descubra haciendo esta clase de cosas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que salir? ¿Por qué no quedarnos en casa el resto del día?

—Bueno me apetece subir a la montaña rusa contigo, ¿Alguna queja sobre eso?

Sí, tenía millones.

—Cuando nos casamos juraste cumplir cada capricho, así que se un buen esposo y compláceme. —era claro que planeo todo desde un principio no tenía dudas. Estaba casado con un maldito que jugaba con él.

La risa de Shinya al mirar su rostro parecía no terminar.

—Y ya sabes, cuando volvemos de un día familiar te pones más cariñoso. Solo me aseguro de prepararte para esta noche. Quiero que sea tierno y brusco.

Todo un desvergonzado, descarado sin un ápice de pudor.

—Ni creas que dormiré contigo después de ser manipulado de esta manera.

Por supuesto que no, no compartiría cama con alguien que juega tan sucio.

Shinya tomó su rostro de nuevo y besó su frente como si se tratara de un niño.

—Ambos sabemos que incluso pedirás más.

Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero su esposo escapó y corrió hacia las escaleras mientras le gritaba que tenía quince minutos para estar listo.

Suspiró de manera pesada y caminó a paso lento para alistarse y poder irse en cuanto llegara el novio de su hijo y pudieran irse lo más pronto posible.

Ya le haría pagar a Shinya el haber leído el libro y ese actuar tan descarado.

Podrían pasar los años, podría tener miles de vidas y no cambiaría su pensar que tenía al mejor esposo del mundo y tenía al mejor hijo del mundo.

_Ambos eran su bendición y maldición._


End file.
